Episode 8202 (13th July 2018)
Moira makes amends with Matty. Lachlan finally finds the conman and deals with him for once and for all! Plot Moira returns to the hospital to find Matty has discharged himself. Lachlan is unnerved to receive the latest in the long line of texts from the mystery number. He lies to Belle that the text was from Rebecca then disappears. Megan calls in at Tug Ghyll to see if Tracy or Vanessa have heard from Frank. She asks the pair to tell Frank she's sorry and would do anything to make things right. After Megan leaves, Frank comes downstairs. He's decided to leave the village and comments the sooner he gets away the better. Megan spots Graham and storms over, questioning what he thought he was doing threatening Charity. Graham believed he would be able to get through to her although Megan reminds him it's Charity they're talking about. Cain nervously waits for Moira and Matty to return to the home. Matty appears alone, explaining he discharged himself and got as far as the train station before changing his mind. Faith sends Cain away so she and Matty can get to know each other. Tracy asks Frank if leaving is really the answer. Frank believes leaving will allow him to spare some dignity. Faith enquires if Matty has a girlfriend - he doesn't. Moira returns to the farm, explaining it took her so long to get back as she was on her way to Manchester to search for Matty when Cain called. Matty is touched. Belle heads to the pub looking for Lachlan but Rebecca denies texting him. Lachlan has actually been attending strangers' funerals hoping "Terry" would show his face. He can't believe it when he spots "Terry" outside the crematorium. Matty stares at an old family photograph from when he was Hannah. Moira tells him she can put anything away that makes him feel uncomfortable. Lachlan watches as Terry exits the crematorium and drives off. Moira explains to Matty that she was angry and confused as until a few weeks ago, she thought she had a daughter. She assures Matty she's willing to do whatever it takes to understand. Matty explains how he tried to fit in and do what other teenage girls were doing in the hope something would click into place but it didn't. He states he's the happiest in himself that he's ever been. When Pete appears in the farmhouse, Moira goes to introduce him to Matty but can't. Megan spots Frank putting his belongings into his car. She shouts at him, begging him not to go but Frank gets in his car and drives away. As Matty packs his bag, Moira assures her son she's not ashamed of him but Matty states he needs to be around people who understand what he's going through and leaves. Cain questions what's happened and if Moira is just going to let Matty go. As Lachlan returns to Wishing Well Cottage, he's greeted by Belle who quizzes him about his whereabouts. Lachlan lies that he was checking out some premises for Whingles which delights Belle. As Lachlan and Belle hug, a large spot of blood can be seen on Lachlan's sleeve. Moira drives into the village where she spots Matty at the bus stop. She sits down beside him and proposes he comes back to the farm. Matty suggests it's best that things go back to the way they were - her with her life and him with his. Moira insists that's not what she wants. When Moira spots Pete and Ross she approaches them and introduces the pair to her son Matty. Cast Regular cast *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Tracy Metcalfe - Amy Walsh *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Frank Clayton - Michael Praed *Graham Foster - Andrew Scarborough *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Matty Barton - Ash Palmisciano *Rebecca White - Emily Head *Ross Barton - Michael Parr *Charity Dingle - Emma Atkins *Pete Barton - Anthony Quinlan Guest cast *Nurse - Lee Garrett *Terry - Daniel Casey Locations *Unknown hospital in Leeds - Corridor and ward *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Tug Ghyll - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *Butlers Farm - Living room and kitchen *The Woolpack - Bar *Mapel Hall Crematorium - Exterior *Pear Tree Cottage - Front garden *Church Lane *Hotten Road *Hotten Road bus stop Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2018 episodes